vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zuoh
|-|Black Beast Demon= |-|Enraged Black Phantom Demon= |-|One-Eyed Hell Phantom Demon= |-|Hellseye Black Phantom= Summary Zuoh is a physical/devil class entity within the ex-Exclusive God Series of Puzzle and Dragons, the leader of a major force of demons. and the adoptive father of Romia. Zuoh was one of the special demons that often traverse between worlds, following the instinct as a devil to destroy and drop worlds into the abyss. It controlled the ground of the place located in the center of the world, and promoted destruction of the world using subordinates. It also aims destruction at the white beast demon Ilm, who manifests in the center of the world and controls the sky, viewing it as a thread to his desire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | At least 5-B, likely higher Name: Zuoh, Black Beast Demon | Enraged Black Phantom Demon, One-Eyed Hell Phantom Demon, Hellseye Black Phantom Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Devil, Phantom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Magic, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Sword Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Aura, Enhanced Senses (Is able to gauge the relative degree of threat of an individual by instinct), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation via Fire-attribute abilities, Earth Manipulation and Plant Manipulation and Air Manipulation via Earth-attribute abilities, Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation via Dark-attribute abilities, Body Control (Can modify his own elemental characteristic), Healing, Transformation, Damage Boost, Transmutation (can modify attribute orbs). Resistance to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, | All previous, Spatial Manipulation (His clash with Typhon caused a dimensional tear. Was able to break from the void between dimensions by tearing a hole through space). Can gain Resistance to Power Nullification via Resistance-Skill Bind Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Overwhelmedand destroyed Deus Ex Machina within the center of worlds and easily defeated the three guardians of the Dragon God. Noted to have destroyed an entire world in the past Superior to most other demons including Scarlet and Aamir.) | At least Planet level (Far more powerful than previously. Comparable to Typhon) likely higher (Zuoh's full power clash with Typhon and Gadius created shockwaves that tore through the dimensions of reality) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Deus ex Machina) Lifting Strength: Unknown (The intent of Zuoh is to tear and pull down worlds into the abyss) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class, likely higher Durability: At least Planet level (Comparable to Deus ex Machina) | At least Planet level (Able to withstand full power attacks from both Typhon and Gadius) Stamina: High. Able to sustain long periods of fighting at full power against multiple enemies. Range: Standard melee range, higher with other abilities Standard Equipment: Chaos Flame and Phantom Cloak as a Phantom Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Possesses an elemental weakness. Key: Beast Demon | Phantom Demon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Summons Category:Wing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Characters Category:Space Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Transformation Users